Copending patent application, Ser. No. 077,142 by James Winnale et al, filed Sept. 19, 1979, and owned by a common assignee provides a three-point passive seat belt system wherein a continuous-loop restraint belt has upper and lower ends attached to the door. A control belt has an outboard end attached to a junction ring which encircles the continuous-loop belt to define lap belt and shoulder belt portions. The inboard end of the control belt is mounted inboard the seat by a retractor which winds the control belt when the door is closed to establish the lap and shoulder belt portions respectively across the lower and upper torso of the occupant. The outboard end of the lap belt is attached to the door by a resilient anchor strap and disconnect buckle located substantially forward of the mounting location specified by Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 210. The relatively forward mounting location of the outboard lap belt ends permits limited forward excursion of the occupant lower torso simultaneous with limited forward excursion of the upper torso to maintain the occupant in a more vertically upright position to thereby limit forward rotational excursion of the head.